Tom
Tom (トム, Tomu) is the first sinner soul that Kucabara encounters and suggests to be his lawyer. He was wrongly accused for attacking people, but Kucabara was able to prove that it was accident. Appearance Tom is average height man, wearing a leather jacket with red skull with wings on his back and jeans pants. Personality At first he was accused to be quite cruel and jerk, but in reality he is very kind man, worrying about others. Even when he was going to hell, he was hoping that his loved ones are okay. Plot Tom was first seen in the Event Horizon, where he didn't even remember who he was. There he met Kucabara who explained him who he is and that he had died in traffic accident, while injuring people before that. Tom said that he didn't do it, but Kucabara mentioned that carrying that bloody bat in his hands is the evidence he was a sinner. He also suggested that he to be his lawyer and prove his innocence, before the shinigami come. But then the shinigami came. Tom told Kucabara that he haven't done the crime and asked him for his help, and Kucabara asked him to sign a document, but before signing he revealed that it's not an actual shinigami, but his friend Bchuler. Hearing he deceived him and being also a demon, now Tom didn't wanted to believe Kucabara, but then a real shinigami came and defeated Kucabara and Bchuler, while taking Tom with her. While carrying him, Tom told her that he don't want to go to hell and started struggling, and the shinigami decided to discipline him, by dropping him on sharp spiked ground. Luckily for him, Kucabara along with Bchuler came to his rescue and where able to save him. But they still couldn't escape the shinigami and while falling again towards the sharp spikes, Kucabara asked Tom to sign the document and Tom agreed, and after signing it, they where immediately transported to the human world. There Kucabara told Tom that they need to hurry and find his innocence item, before the shinigami come after them. But then the shinigami came and used lighting on Kucabara and Bchuler, taking again Tom. She then showed a video of Tom hitting with his bat 3 people, while on his bike. Tom told him that he remember all now, and his bike had problems with the break and it all was an accident. The the shinigami took Tom back to Event Horizon. She brought him to the hell she is in charge, Burning Hell, place full of burning lava. Then she dropped him, but caught him little before he hit the lava. She asked him if he was scared, and this was kinda her practice she is doing before taking the dark matter, because trifling with his life was really enjoyable. She then dropped him again, but Kucabara was able to return back and save Tom again from the fall. Then he showed the innocent item, showing a picture of an elderly who was hit by Tom. In the reflection of her eyes, that Tom didn't do it n purpose. Then the contract responded and took out the dark matter from Tom. While Kucabara was going towards him, he was stabbed in the back by the shinigami and Tom told Kucabara that he was grateful that someone believed him. Then Kucabara took the dark matter and temporary returned to his true strength and defeated the shinigami. Tom then, before passing out, told Kucabara that he is not like a demon. After that, Tom woke up at the traffic accident he had and for a moment though he was hallucination about his death and the shinigami. Then he remembered that he hit few people and quickly went to see how are they and called an ambulance for them. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Humans Category:Sinner